Fulfillment
by boyswriting
Summary: AU. Kaldur is on a mission for his king, but before he gets to it he decides to take care of his needs only to learn someone is watching. M/M slash Warning: masturbation, yaoi, sexual themes DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Satisfaction

Warning: Yaoi, Smut

Kaldur'ahm's head breached the surface of the water. He spotted the small island before him. Only a single tropical tree stood in the middle of the sandy beach.

"Perfect." Kaldur lifted himself out of the water and walked onto the land. He looked around the area to see where he had arrived. Besides the island he stood on a lake of water surrounded it that lead out to the sea. A larger island circled the lake covered in jungle.

The place seemed completely secluded which Kaldur'ahm smiled at. "At last. This place should do." He removed his water pack from his back. He laid it down next to the tree.

He removed his shirt along with the rest of his clothes. He tossed the tight fabric that once hugged his body. Now completely naked he ran his hand over his chest and abs.

His eyes narrowed as he felt on himself. His hands felt good against his wet skin. They explored inch after inch. He pitched his nipple between two of his fingers. Warmth slowly stirred through the young man's body.

He reached down toward his length. His hand wrapped around his member which demanded his attention. He stroked himself. Moans flowed from his mouth. His body grew with greater need.

Kaldur'ahm wanted to feel the cool water on him too. He sat down on the edge of the island. He dipped his feet in the water as he continued to stroke himself. It felt so good, so free.

For once in his life he had been completely away from everyone. He had no need to restrain himself. Soon he would begin his mission as was instructed by his king. For now he just wanted to take care of himself.

A quick flash blasted into his eyes. Kaldur shot his head in the direction that the light had come from. The leaves their rustled as something ran away.

Someone else was here and they were doing something with light. This could not stand. He quickly snatched up his water pack before he leaped into the water. He made it to the other land that only took a few seconds with his speed.

Kaldur'ahm leaped out of the water and gave chase. He followed the moving leaves. Whoever he was following moved faster than he himself could on land. It made no sense. He knew he could keep up with a normal person. Regardless he would find out who had been watching him.

He pulled one of his water bearers from his pack. He drew water to create a water whip that he swung forward. The whip wrapped around a limb. Kaldur'ahm yanked on it as hard as he could.

He heard a scream. Kaldur'ahm watched a figure land down before him. Kaldur'ahm pinned the person down as he sat down on top of them. "Who are you?"

Kaldur'ahm glared down at the person he tackled. It was clear the person was male. He looked close to Kaldur's own age. The young man had light skin and short orange hair. Whoever he was he was very handsome.

The man below him opened his eyes. He groaned from being slammed around. "What?"

"I said who are you?"

The redhead opened his mouth. "I'm, Wally West."

Kaldur'ahm brought his face closer to Wally's. "Why are you here, Wally West? This island is scared to my people"

"Your people? You mean mermaids, I mean men." The fear of the human waved off his body.

"I am no merman."

Wally pointed to Kaldur'ahm's neck. "But you have gills?"

"I am from Atlantis. That does not make me a merman, mermen have fish tails. I do not."

"Ok, please don't kill me!"

"Why are you here?"

"I-I heard that mermaids come here. I bet a friend of mine they weren't real. So I came here to prove it because of all the rumors about this place."

"Is your friend here as well?"

Wally didn't say anything. "Are you going to kill us?"

"All I want is for you to leave. You are interrupting my mission."

"Is that Atleantian for masturbate?"

Kaldur'ahm hardened his glare and growled.

"Sorry."

Kaldur'ahm glanced away from the redhead. "I just needed to… relieve myself before I got started."

"That's…understandable." Wally's eyes wondered down from Kaldur'ahm's face to discover that the Atleantean had still been fully naked the whole time he had been on top of him. "Dude, you're still naked!"

"Yes, I came straight after you. I had no time to get dress." Kaldur'ahm felt something below his waist. His own gaze lowered. "Are you becoming aroused?" He looked straight at the blushing redhead.

"I-I didn't mean to. This never happened before I swear." Despite his claims, Wally's lower area seemed to raise more.

"I find that highly doubtful."

"It's true. Just get off me already."

"How do I know I can trust you and your friend will not expose my people if I release you?"

"I promise, I'll even get rid of the picture I took of you."

"A picture? How could you possibly get a picture of me?"

"I used my cell phone. It's in my pocket."

Kaldur'ahm let go of Wally's shoulders so he could pull out the device as he remained seated on top of him. Wally pulled out the cell phone and showed it to the Atlantean.

Kaldur'ahm took the device. "Is this where the light came from?"

"Yeah?"

Kaldur'ahm held the device out to Wally. "How does it work?"

"Can't you get off me first?"

"No."

"Geez, here." Wally took back the cell phone. He unlocked it and proceeded to go to the camera function. All you have to do is tap it like this." Wally tapped on the screen. A flash went off directly in Kaldur'ahm's eyes.

Kaldur'ahm threw his arms in front of his face. Just then Wally shoved the Atlantean with all his might to push him off. He rolled around on all fours ready to make his escape.

Kaldur'ahm reached out and grabbed Wally by his leg. His tattoos glow a bright blue. An electric current shot through his hand into Wally. Wally shouted out in pain.

Wally collapsed to the ground with smoke rising off of him. He groaned with one eye closed. "Man that hurt."

"Then you should have not tried to escape." Kaldur'ahm pulled Wally back to him. He easily flipped over the other male. "I will not tolerate being made a fool of. If I cannot trust you then that only leaves a few options."

Wally swallowed hard. "Ok, I won't try to escape anymore. Can you know, just let me leave. I'll never come here again I promise."

Kaldur went silent for a moment. He looked over at the phone device Wally had used to blind him. He snatched it away from the redhead. "No more tricks." He smashed the cell phone with his bare hand.

Wally had begun to sit up. "Hey!"

Kaldur'ahm grabbed Wally's shoulder and slammed him back to the earth. He dropped the pieces of the device beside them. He lowered himself down on the other boy, kissing him.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"You are horny as well." Kaldur'ahm slid his hand down Wally's body to grab his crotch. Surprisingly it was still mostly hard. "Both of us need relief so I will let you go after we are both satisfied."

"Um…" Wally looked over the naked Atlantean. The young man possessed a well tone body along with cool looking tattoos. He had a good looking mug too. Wally also had to admit that since discovering the Atlantean he had wondered what it might be like. "Deal? By the way what's your name?"

"Kaldur'ahm." He cupped Wally's cheek and kissed him again. His other hand skillfully undid the surface dweller's pants. He felt Wally's hand on his hip. The two pressed their bodies closer.

The kisses between the two men continued. He yanked, ripped and removed every article of clothing the redhead had on. Wally's hands slid all across his flesh. Their erections grew harder.

Kaldur lowered his body down on top of Wally. Their hard-ons pressed against each other. Warmth flowed through them. Kaldur'ahm planted his hands above Wally's shoulders.

Kaldur'ahm started to thrust his hips. His cock rubbed against Wally's own member. Moans flowed from his throat out of his mouth. His eyes narrowed with lust.

It felt so much better than doing it by himself. Wally grabbed both of their cocks together in his hands. The squeeze of his cock against Wally's made Kaldur'ahm moan. He picked up his pace.

Wally leaned his head all the way back. His eyes were fully shut. His moan rang out through the jungle. His body burned with pleasure and need. He wanted to feel Kaldur'ahm inside him.

His and Kaldur's pre-load began to flow out of their tips. The white liquid flowed down their shafts that made it easier for them to rub against each other. Sweat poured down their bodies.

Kaldur thrust faster. Waving hot pleasure rushed through his whole body to have his member throb. "So close." He continued to swing his hips that had their bodies ready to reach their limits.

At last neither of them could take it any longer. Their jizz shot out, shooting across their chest and stomachs. Their moans mixed through the air. Both heavily panted.

Wally rolled his head to the side. "I can't believe I just got off with a merman."

Kaldur'ahm grabbed Wally by his hair. He pulled the other man's head in his direction. "I told you I am not a merman."

"Sorry, Kaldur."

"Kaldur'ahm. Do not shorten my name without permission, surface dweller." Kalur'ahm let go of Wally's hair. "I will help you find your friend and then both of you can leave this place. Now get dress."

Note: Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story.


	2. Finding Friends

Both Kaldur and Wally finished getting dress. Wally had insisted that the Atlantean couldn't run around with just his back pack. Though Kaldur'ahm agreed he did not want the redhead running off. So Kaldur dragged him back to the smaller island once he got there he retrieved his clothes and they returned to the main island.

"There, now where is your friend?" Kaldur turned to face Wally. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We split up to go over the entire island. We were supposed to meet back up at our boat at sunset," Wally explained. "Look. I can make it back there myself. You don't need to come."

Kaldur stepped directly in front of Wally. His eyes grew hard. "I will make sure you and your friend leave. Let us get moving." He began to walk through the jungle with Wally reluctantly walking by his side.

For the next half an hour the two walked in silence.

"So what is Atlantis like?" Wally shifted his eyes over to the other man.

Kaldur glared at the redhead. "None of your business."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make some conversation. It's going to be a long way back to the boat." Wally threw his arms up in the air before crossing them over their chest.

"Do all surface dwellers shorten names like you do?" Kaldur questioned.

"What do Atlanteans' not?"

"Why would we?"

"What about your gills, do all Atlanteans have them on their neck or do some have them in other places?"

Kaldur'ahm huffed, shaking his head. He focused back on Wally. "Atlanteans greatly vary from area to area. Our ancestors used a mixture of magic and science in order to survive underwater when our country sank. This led some of us to have things similar to the animals of the sea while others such as our king look no different from someone like you."

"Whoa. Did any of them turn into mermaids?"

Kaldur stuck out his hand toward Wally. "What is your obsession with mermaids?"

"Told you, that's the whole reason I came here." Wally pointed to himself.

"Some. I'm only friends with one because we went to the same school."

"Atlanteans have school?"

"What sort of stupid question is that? Naturally we have schools though mine was in the magical arts."

Wally pointed to the Atlantean. "Is that how you were able to control the water and use lightning?"

"Correct." Kaldur'ahm found himself eyeing the surface dweller. He had been surprise to hold a conversation with him for so long. Sure his king had been kind enough to teach him English; but he honestly thought he would never use it. More so he never thought he find a land dweller interesting enough to talk to for more than a few sentences. After all what could he have in common with someone who breathed air their whole life?

Wally kept their conversation going. He explained all the wonders that one could find in one of their cities outside of cell phones. He also talked about himself and just how amazing he was. He even managed to get the Atlantean to explain more about his culture and himself along with the mission he had come to the island to perform.

Before either man knew it the sun had begun to set. They had reached the end of island. The two stopped right before they could enter the beach. Kaldur ducked Wally and himself under a brush. "I thought you said you and a friend came here?"

Kaldur looked out from the brush. Two young men stood on the beach. They appeared to be close to his age just like Wally. Both of them were fairly handsome though among the three surface dwellers he thought that Wally looked the best. Both men stood in front of a fire pit with their boat behind them.

Kaldur'ahm glared over at the redhead beside him. "You lied to me again, Wally West."

"I didn't lie. Technically, Dick and me were supposed to come here alone then at the last minute Roy decided to tag along."

"Who names their child Dick?"

"It's short for Richard."

Kaldur shook his head. "You surface dwellers and shortening of names. It's time to deal with this problem once and for all." He grabbed Wally by the back of his shirt.

Before the redhead could protest, Kaldur'ahm stood up. He walked them out of the jungle and onto the beach. "You two! I believe this belongs to you." He threw Wally at the other two men's feet.

Sand flew up from Wally's crash to earth. He let out a grunt as his friends gathered around him. Both Dick and Roy called out Wally's name. They looked him over before they glared at the person who threw him.

Dick stood up. "Hey, what did you do to him? He better not be hurt or-"

"Or what?" Kaldur'ahm crossed his arms over his chest. He held an intense gaze. "You do not scare me surface dweller so I suggest you leave this place."

Dick wore a curious expression. "Surface dweller?"

Wally got up on all fours. He gazed back at the Atlantean. "Look at his neck?"

Dick focused on the black man's neck. "Gills? He's a mermaid?"

Kaldur clenched his teeth. His entire body became rigid. "I AM NO MERMAID! I AM ATLANTEAN!" Kaldur'ahm whipped out his water bearers. He thrust them forward.

The ocean responded to the Atlantean's command. A huge wave shot up above all three men. "Now you've done it," Wally cried. The wave smashed down on them.

Their screams drowned out by the cold abyss. Each desperately clung to the beach as the water retreated to the sea. Broken wood, rope and other objects were now scattered across the beach. The fire they had started completely washed out.

Kaldur'ahm walked up to them. His eyes narrowed. "You surface dwellers certainly lack proper respect." Kaldur placed his bearers back into his water pack.

Dick's hands dug into the sand. He coughed up the sea water that had made it into his mouth. He groaned which brought the Atlantean's attention over to him. Dick swung his body around with all of his strength to trip the blond.

He sprung on top of him. He balled up both his hands, slamming them square on into the Atlantean's face in the hopes of knocking him out. When he swung down for the fourth time his fist had been caught by the Atlantean.

Kaldur'ahm's tattoos glowed. Lightning shot through his hand that shocked Dick's system. Dick arched his back and screamed in pain. He collapsed onto his back.

Kaldur'ahm stood back up. He stomped his foot down on Dick's stomach.

Wally placed his hand on the Atlantean's shoulder. "Kaldur'ahm, stop. He didn't mean it."

Kaldur'ahm caught Wally by his shirt, pulling him up to his face. Every part of Kaldur's face had hardened. "He didn't mean to trip me and repeatedly slam his fists into my face?"

"He was scared. You summoned a huge wave that almost killed us. He doesn't know the difference between mermaids and Atlanteans. We could have left if you didn't smash our boat to pieces." Wally stared Kaldur directly in his eyes.

"Learn to swim."

"No human could swim that far. Look, I know you were sent here as a rite of passage and all that, but are Atlanteans just suppose to send people off to their deaths? Would your king be alright with that?"

Kaldur'ahm dropped Wally down on top of Dick. "Do what you wish. Just do not bother me again." He turned around and stomped back into the forest.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


End file.
